None
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method in a manufacturing operation for fabricating production stamping dies which are used for making precise die blanks wherein the operation is controlled by a computer. The system produces proposed die blanks from a customer""s proposed die blank configuration. The proposed die blanks are evaluated by the customer before trial and/or production stamping dies are made. In particular, the method provides a computer processing unit (CPU), which is accessible to the customer, and wherein the CPU provides die blank and stamping die CAD/CAM designing and manufacturing capabilities, data storage and retrieval, and coordinates all or particular functions involved in the manufacture of proposed die blanks and trial or production stamping dies.
(2) Description of Related Art
The manufacture of many three-dimensional shaped products is a two step process. In the first step, a planar sheet of material is cut into a two-dimensional precise die blank by a production stamping die. In the second step, the precise die blank is formed into a three dimensional shape by a shaping die. Many products are made according to this two step process. For example, to make an auto body fender, flat sheet metal is cut into a precise shape (precise die blank) by a production stamping die. The precise die blank is then transferred to a shaping die which forms the precise die blank into the three-dimensional shape of the fender. It is a goal in the design of stamping dies that the precise die blank be of a configuration that when the final shape of the product is formed, the finished product has a minimum of trim which would interfere with the alignment of the shaped product with another shaped product. It is also a goal in the design of stamping dies that the stamping die have a configuration that will produce a maximum number of precise die blanks from a given unit area of the flat sheet material. This conserves material by minimizing the production of low-value scrap. However, achieving these goals can be expensive since (1) several die blank configurations may need to be evaluated before a die blank configuration is found that enables the shaped product to be formed with the minimum amount of trim, and (2) several stamping die configurations may need to be fabricated before a die configuration is found that enables the maximum number of die blanks to be produced from a given unit area of the flat sheet material.
In general, the fabrication of production stamping dies for making precise die blanks is an expensive and time consuming process costing hundreds of thousands of dollars and requiring many months to develop a production stamping die from an estimated design that is suitable for use the production of precise die blanks. The time and expense in making production stamping dies is due to the trial and error nature of the process for designing and making the dies. According to the prior art, a die design, provided by the customer, is made into a steel rule die which is then used to produce die blanks which are tested in the shaping die. Any deficiencies in the die blank configuration are noted, and a corrected steel rule die is fabricated that incorporates the modifications that correct these deficiencies. The corrected rule die is then used to produce die blanks which are again tested in the shaping die. Any deficiencies that did not become manifest in the previous trial are noted and a new corrected steel rule die is fabricated. This trial and error process is repeated until a die blank of the precise configuration is produced. Once a die blank having the precise configuration is produced, a production stamping die is fabricated having the precise configuration necessary to produce the precise die blank. The production stamping die is then used in a limited production run to make sure the production stamping die will function under production conditions. Sometimes during these limited production runs, defects in the design of the production stamping die will become manifest. Therefore, a second production stamping die is then made which incorporates the modifications which are needed to correct the defects. This process for fabricating production stamping dies is expensive because it requires the machining of hardened steels.
In die manufacturing, as in all manufacturing industries, there is constant pressure for greater speed and accuracy in part design. The use of computer-operated machine tools (numerical control machines) provides great savings in machining time and improved accuracy. The related prior art has provided computerized methods for manufacturing processes. Examples include, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,803 to Levine which provides a method and apparatus for fabricating a progressive die to be used in manufacturing a piecepart; U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,970 to Lee et al. which provides an integrated manufacturing system for managing and distributing information necessary for effecting the production of products in a factory; U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,555 to Ward et al. which provides a system and method for integrating a business environment with a process control environment to make a product specified in a work order; U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,482 to Hazama et al. which provides an apparatus and method for managing and distributing design and manufacturing information throughout a factory in order to facilitate the production of bent sheet metal components; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,134 to Fox which discloses a scheduling optimizing algorithm that improves the scheduling capabilites of existing programs for managing the plurality of tasks associated with manufacturing a product such as an aircraft from components. While the aforementioned U.S. Patents use computerized methods for controlling the manufacture of products, none of the aforementioned provide a method for improving the production of stamping dies for producing precise die blanks.
Thus, there remains a need for a method for designing and fabricating stamping dies that produce die blanks which is cost effective and which reduces the amount of time between the initial stamping die design and the final stamping die design. It is preferable that the method minimize the amount of materials and labor used in the process of adapting the initial die design to the final form of the die. Optimally, the method would be a computer-based method that coordinates the entire process for producing a final stamping die from an estimated die design.
The present invention provides a system and method for a manufacturing operation for fabricating production stamping dies for making precise die blanks wherein the manufacturing operation is controlled by computer. The system and method produces proposed die blanks from a customer""s proposed die blank configuration which are evaluated by the customer before trial and/or production stamping dies are made. In particular, the method provides a computer processing unit which is accessible to the customer and wherein the computer provides die blank and stamping die CAD/CAM designing and manufacturing capabilities, and data storage and retrieval, and coordinates all or particular functions involved in the manufacture of proposed die blanks and trial or production stamping dies.
Thus, the present invention provides a method for manufacturing a production stamping die for producing a precise die blank, the steps comprising: (a) receiving a trial configuration of a proposed die blank for producing the production stamping die; (b) producing the proposed die blank from the trial configuration, preferably, wherein the proposed die blank is produced by a cutting method selected from the group consisting of fluid jet cutting, electric wire machining, electrode discharge machining, and electrochemical machining; (c) providing the proposed die blank produced in step (b) for testing in a shaping die; (d) producing a trial stamping die for producing a trial die blank or correcting the proposed die blank configuration based upon the results of the testing wherein the corrected configuration of the proposed die blank is produced and tested as in step (c); (e) providing the trial die blank produced by the trial stamping die for testing in a shaping die in the trial production run; and (f) producing the production stamping die for producing the precise die blank, producing the limited production die for producing the limited production die blank, or correcting the trial stamping die configuration based upon the results of the trial production run wherein the corrected trial stamping die configuration is produced and tested as in step (e).
Therefore, in a manufacturing operation, the present invention provides a system for manufacturing a production stamping die for making a precise die blank from a proposed die blank configuration comprising: (a) producing a proposed die blank from the proposed die blank configuration by a cutting means selected from the group consisting of laser cutting, liquid jet cutting, electrode discharge machining, electric wire machining, electrochemical machining to make the proposed die blank; (b) providing the proposed die blank for testing the proposed die blank configuration in a shaping die; (c) modifying or correcting the configuration of the proposed die blank information based upon the testing of the proposed die blank; (d) producing a trial stamping die from the modified or corrected proposed die blank configuration; (e) providing the trial stamping die for testing in a production run; (f) modifying or correcting the trial stamping die configuration based upon the testing in the production run; (g) producing a production stamping die from the modified or corrected trial stamping die configuration; and (h) providing the production stamping die to produce the precise die blank.
Preferably in the method and system, the customer provides the proposed die blank configuration and modifications to the proposed die blank configuration, trial stamping die, limited production stamping die, and production stamping die by computer access from outside of the manufacturing operation. In particular, wherein the access is by a global worldwide information network, by telephone, by cable or by satellite transmission.
In a preferred embodiment of the method and system, the proposed die blank configuration is produced by a CAD/CAM computer program wherein the program allows modifying or correcting the proposed die blank configuration, the trial stamping die, the limited production stamping die, and the production stamping die. In particular, wherein the CAD/CAM computer program directs production of the proposed die blanks.
Preferably, the method and system further include at least one of providing a final or estimated cost of the production, a final or estimated cost of material for producing or scheduling for production of the proposed die blanks or the trial or production stamping dies or shipping of the proposed die blanks or the trial or production stamping dies or production of the corrected proposed die blanks or trial or precise die blanks from the trial or production stamping dies, and for accounting the final or estimated costs for the same. It is further preferable that the method and system include estimating a cost of material for producing, for scheduling, and for shipping of the proposed die blanks or trial production stamping dies, or production of the precise die blanks from the trial or production stamping dies, and for accounting for the same.
The present invention further provides a computerized system in a manufacturing operation for manufacture of production stamping dies used for making a precise die blank which comprises: a central processing unit (CPU) with input and output means which CPU has a program for storing and retrieving information through the input and output means; multiple separate terminals connected to the CPU through the input and output means for retrieving and storing the information from the CPU and for storing information in the CPU so that the information is disseminated within the manufacturing operation. The program enables storing and retrieving information concerning a proposed configuration of a proposed die blank for which production stamping dies are to be produced; storing and retrieving information concerning the configuration and forming of the proposed die blank which is produced in the manufacturing operation from the proposed configuration; storing and retrieving information concerning limited production trial stamping dies enabling production of the proposed die blank or enabling production of corrected stamping dies and a corrected die blank which trial stamping dies have been tested by forming the proposed die blank or the corrected die blank to a final configuration; and storing and retrieving information concerning the manufacture of the production stamping dies for the precise die blank based upon the trial stamping dies or corrected stamping dies, wherein the production stamping dies produce the precise die blank.
The present invention further provides a system wherein a customer has access to the CPU from outside of the manufacturing operation. Preferably, the CPU of the system is accessed by a global worldwide information network, by telephone, by cable, or by satellite transmission. Thus, the present invention further provides a system wherein the proposed die blank information which is stored in the program that enables the storing and retrieving information concerning a proposed configuration of a proposed die blank for which production stamping dies are to be produced is obtained from outside of and independently of the manufacturing operation. The present invention further provides a system wherein the multiple terminals of the system are in separate geographical locations within the manufacturing operation and the CPU is accessed independently by each of the terminals.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a system wherein the proposed die blank configuration is produced by rule die, fluid jet cutting, electric wire machining, electrode discharge machining, or by electrochemical machining and stored in the program for enabling storing and retrieving information concerning the configuration and forming of the proposed die blank which is produced in the manufacturing operation from the proposed configuration. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the CPU comprising the system is connected to a CAD/CAM drawing unit for producing drawings and wherein at least one of the multiple terminals is provided with a video screen for viewing the drawings and an input and output keyboard for modifying the drawings with the program.
The present invention further provides a system wherein the program enables at least one of providing a final or estimated cost of the production, a final or estimated cost of material for producing or scheduling for production of the proposed die blanks or the trial or production stamping dies or shipping of the proposed die blanks or the trial or production stamping dies or production of the corrected proposed die blanks or trial or precise die blanks from the trial or production stamping dies, and for accounting the final or estimated costs for the same. In a preferred embodiment, the CPU is programmed for each of the aforementioned.
The present invention further still provides a method for the manufacture of production stamping dies used for making a precise die blank by providing a system in a manufacturing operation for the manufacture of production stamping dies used for making the precise die blank which comprises: a central processing unit (CPU) with input and output means which CPU has one or more programs for storing and retrieving information through the input and output means; multiple separate terminals connected to the CPU through the input and output means for retrieving and storing information from the CPU and for storing information in the CPU so that the information is disseminated within the manufacturing operation; the programs enabling storing and retrieving information concerning a trial configuration of a proposed die blank for which production stamping dies are to be produced; storing and retrieving information concerning the configuration of the proposed die blank which is produced in the manufacturing operation from the trial configuration; storing and retrieving information concerning limited production trial stamping dies enabling production of the proposed die blank or enabling production of corrected stamping dies and a corrected die blank which trial stamping dies or corrected stamping dies have been tested by forming the proposed die blank or the corrected die blank to a final configuration; and storing and retrieving information concerning the manufacture of the production stamping dies for the precise die blank based upon the trial stamping dies or corrected stamping dies, wherein the production stamping dies produce the precise die blank; storing in the CPU the proposed die blank information in the program for storing and retrieving information concerning a trial configuration of a proposed die blank for which production stamping dies are to be produced; manufacturing and testing by forming by shaping the proposed die blanks for the program for storing and retrieving information concerning the configuration of the proposed die blank which is produced in the manufacturing operation from the trial configuration; storing the information of the manufacturing and testing by forming by shaping the proposed die blanks in the program for storing and retrieving information concerning the configuration of the proposed die blank which is produced in the manufacturing operation from the trial configuration; manufacturing and testing by drawing the trial die blank or corrected die blank with the trial stamping dies or corrected stamping dies and modifying the trial or corrected stamping dies as a result of the testing; storing the information concerning the trial or corrected stamping dies and proposed or corrected die blanks in the program for storing and retrieving information concerning limited production trial stamping dies; manufacturing the production stamping dies based upon information concerning the trial stamping dies or corrected stamping dies in the program for storing and retrieving information concerning the manufacture of the production stamping dies for the precise die blank based upon the trial stamping dies or corrected stamping dies; and storing information in the program for storing and retrieving information concerning the manufacture of the production stamping dies for the precise die blank based upon the trial stamping dies or corrected stamping dies.
The present invention further provides a method wherein a customer further accesses the CPU from outside of the manufacturing operation. Preferably, the access is by a global worldwide information network, by telephone, by cable, or by satellite transmission. Thus, the present invention further provides a method wherein the proposed blank information is obtained from outside of and independently of the manufacturing operation in the program enabling storing and retrieving information concerning a trial configuration of a proposed die blank for which production stamping dies are to be produced. The present invention also provides a method wherein the multiple terminals are in separate geographical locations within the manufacturing operation and the CPU is accessed independently by each of the terminals.
Further still, the present invention provides a method wherein the die blank is produced by rule die, laser cutting, fluid jet cutting, electric wire machining, electrode discharge machining, or by electrochemical machining and stored in the program for storing and retrieving information concerning the configuration of the proposed die blank which is produced in the manufacturing operation from the trial configuration. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the system is connected to a CAD/CAM drawing unit for producing drawings and wherein at least one of the multiple terminals is provided with a video screen for viewing the drawings and an input and output keyboard for modifying the drawings with the program.
The present invention further provides a method wherein the program enables at least one of providing a final or estimated cost of the production, a final or estimated cost of material for producing or scheduling for production of the proposed die blanks or the trial or production stamping dies or shipping of the proposed die blanks or the trial or production stamping dies or production of the corrected proposed die blanks or trial or precise die blanks from the trial or production stamping dies, and for accounting the final or estimated costs for the same. In a preferred embodiment, the CPU is programmed for each of the aforementioned.
Finally, the present invention provides a method for manufacturing a production stamping die for making a precise die blank from a proposed die blank configuration in a manufacturing operation comprising: providing a central processing unit (CPU) with input and output means for receiving, storing, and retrieving information comprising the proposed die blank configuration which is provided by a customer wherein the CPU disseminates the information within the manufacturing operation; retrieving the information from the CPU concerning the manufacture of the proposed die blank and using the information to direct a cutting means selected from the group consisting of laser cutting, liquid jet cutting, electrode discharge machining, electric wire machining, electrochemical machining to make the proposed die blank; providing the proposed die blank to the customer who evaluates the proposed die blank configuration; modifying or correcting the configuration of the proposed die blank information stored in the CPU based upon the customer""s evaluation of the proposed die blank wherein the modifications or corrections are input into the CPU; using the information comprising the modified or corrected die blank configuration in the CPU to direct the manufacture of a trial stamping die and providing the trial stamping die to the customer for evaluation in a production run; modifying or correcting the configuration of the trial stamping die information stored in the CPU based upon the customer""s evaluation of the trial stamping die in a production run wherein the modifications or corrections are input into the CPU; and using the information comprising the modified or corrected die blank configuration in the CPU to direct the manufacture of a production stamping die and providing the production stamping die to the customer.
The present invention further provides that the customer accesses the CPU from outside the manufacturing operation wherein the access is by a global worldwide information network, by telephone, by cable, or by satellite. The present invention also provides that the CPU comprises multiple terminals which are in separate geographic locations within the manufacturing operation and the CPU is accessed independently by each of the terminals. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the system is connected to a CAD/CAM drawing unit for producing the drawings and wherein at least one of the multiple terminals is provided with a video screen for viewing the drawings and an input and output keyboard for modifying the drawings with the program.
The present invention provides that the system enables at least one of estimating a cost of the production, estimating a cost of material for producing, estimating a cost of the scheduling for production or for shipping of the proposed or trial die blanks, or trial or production stamping dies, or corrected proposed or trial die blanks, or corrected trial or production stamping dies, and for accounting for the same. In particular, wherein the CPU is programmed for each of providing a final or estimated cost of material for producing, for scheduling, and for shipping of the proposed die blanks or trial or production stamping dies, or production of the corrected or precise die blanks from the trial or production stamping dies, and for accounting for the same.
Therefore, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a system and method that facilitates the fabrication of a production stamping die from a proposed die blank configuration wherein the production stamping die produces a precise die blank having a precise configuration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method that reduces the time and cost needed to fabricate a production stamping die wherein the production stamping die produces a precise die blank that is of the precise specifications needed to produce a formed part with a minimum of trim.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for storing both the stamping die design and manufacturing information for a customer""s die blank configuration, so that the information may be easily accessed and retrieved from any area in a manufacturing area or by the customer from a remote location for either directing the manufacture of the proposed die blank or the trial or production stamping die or modification of the proposed die blank configuration.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method that facilitates the development of a production stamping die configuration to produce a precise die blank by providing a proposed die blank for evaluation by a customer without committing to a die design until after the proposed die blanks have been evaluated by the customer and corrections and/or modifications to the proposed die blank configuration have been determined.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for fabricating a production stamping die from a proposed die blank configuration provided by a customer in a project wherein management of the project is by a computer processing unit which coordinates design and manufacturing aspects of the project which comprises estimating time and costs for the project, scheduling of the project, procurement of materials for the project, shipping of die blanks and stamping dies produced by the project to the customer, and accounting for the project.
These and other objects will become increasingly clear with reference to the drawings and the description of the preferred embodiments.